Birthday Cake
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: A missão secreta que Tsunade os dera parecia simples: fazer um bolo de aniversário para Sakura. Era só usar um jutsu e estaria pronto, não?


**Birthday Cake**

"_Birthdays__ are nature's way of telling us to eat more __cake__.__"_

Uma nuvem de poeira branca pairava pela cozinha, e a única coisa que se podia avistar em meio a ela eram atentos e vivos olhos azuis piscando centenas de vezes por segundo como se estivessem terrivelmente assustados. Do outro lado, olhos vermelhos e terrivelmente irritados haviam acabado de se abrir.

"-Naruto..."

"-Eu avisei." – Kakashi surgiu do outro lado da mesa, dissipando um pouco da nuvem com uma das mãos enquanto evitava rir da cena. A situação parecia estar menos pior quando havia os deixado sozinhos ali há cerca de 15 minutos atrás.

"-Sensei, é melhor você ter-"

"-É claro que eu trouxe, Sasuke." – ergueu um pedaço de papel no ar e sorriu.

"-Me dê isso aqui." – Naruto tomou-o das mãos do copy ninja e leu atentamente palavra por palavra, bufando qualquer coisa ininteligível tão logo terminou e passando para o amigo ao seu lado. – "É igual a que já tínhamos!"

"-O que significa que estão fazendo algo errado."

"-Porque não ajuda então?" – o Uchiha estreitou os olhos para ele. Talvez se usasse o Sharingan as coisas se tornassem mais fáceis de compreender... Poderiam ir até a confeitaria e ele copiaria o jutsu.

...Era um jutsu, não? Não havia outra maneira de uma pessoa fazer algo tão estupidamente complexo e ao mesmo tempo tão idiota. Além do mais, para aquela porcaria crescer depois de colocada no forno certamente seria necessário algum uso de chakra ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

"-Naruto, o que está fazendo?" – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o loiro jogar ovos com toda força contra a bacia.

"-Quebrando os ovos...?"

"-..."

"-Isso deveria ter sido uma missão nível A e não C." – Kakashi levou uma mão ao queixo. – "Bem, é um bom desafio pra vocês."

"-...Você continua sem explicar porque não está ajudando."

"-Ah, mas eu estou sim. Fui buscar as duas receitas e interroguei diversas pessoas no caminho."

"-Trouxe duas receitas iguais e não faz idéia de como começar a fazer isso, que tipo de ajuda é essa?"

"-Sabe..." – interveio Naruto, tirando um pouco de farinha do rosto e suspirando brevemente. – "Eu perguntei pra algumas pessoas sobre como fazer isso antes de virmos para cá..."

"-Você perguntou?"

"-Uhum. Tsunade baa-chan disse que o segredo da coisa toda é muito saquê e um pouco de um treco chamado fermento."

Sasuke deu um leve tapa na própria testa e tentou concentrar-se em alguma outra coisa que não fosse pensar em diversas maneiras diferentes de matar os outros dois. Porque pensou que Naruto pudesse ter feito algo útil mesmo...?

"-Shizune-sama disse que só precisava de umas ervinhas especiais que ela tinha, e pediu que depois que comecemos fossemos visitá-la." – levou uma mão ao queixo. – "Me pergunto por quê..."

"-Você chegou a perguntar pra alguém normal?"

"-Ah sim. Jiraya disse que bolos eram inúteis e que seria muito melhor passar chantily no-"

"-Chega, chega." – Kakashi parou por um instante, também levando uma mão ao queixo enquanto parecia planejar uma saída para o atual problema que eles estavam tendo. – "Sejamos racionais!"

Sasuke quase riu. _Quase. _O grande problema consistia no fato daquilo não ser nem um pouco engraçado e dele já estar há horas perdendo seu tempo tentando juntar uma série de ingredientes estúpidos numa bacia a ponto de fazê-los tomar uma consistência boa o suficiente para ser enviada ao maldito forno... Mas aquela tarefa estava se mostrando humanamente impossível. E como se as coisas não pudessem piorar, ninguém parecia disposto a ajudar porque aquela não era apenas uma idéia estúpida de Naruto... Era uma missão para qual Tsunade os havia designado.

_Eles_, dentre todas as outras pessoas de Konoha. Perguntava-se qual teria sido o critério de escolha... Seria muito mais simples comprar algo feito e entregar a ela do que mandar um _ninja _fazer algo tão estúpido quanto aquilo.

"-Me dá isso aqui." – resmungou, empurrando Naruto para o lado enquanto pegava os ovos e a bacia. Se ele não conseguisse era praticamente certo que o loiro também não conseguiria, logo, teriam que voltar para a sala da Hokage com notícias ruins e só Deus saberia qual seria a reação daquela maluca... Provavelmente dependeria to nível de saquê que ela já teria ingerido àquela hora do dia – e ele, sinceramente, esperava que fosse muito.

Retirou uma kunai do bolso enquanto com a mão livre pegava um dos ovos da caixa.

"-Ne, Sasuke-teme, se eu fosse você-" – o moreno não deixou ele terminar a frase, pois furou o ovo de maneira precisa com a kunai.

Um minuto de silêncio seguiu o ato, enquanto os três observavam apreensivamente o líquido escorrer pelo furo e cair na bacia.

"-Não se mexam..." – murmurou Kakashi, erguendo a mão para Naruto ficar exatamente onde estava.

Talvez algum movimento brusco pudesse levar ao mesmo erro que assolou todas as outras vinte e quatro tentativas deles de quebrar aquela coisinha oval e então tudo estaria perdido... Eles voltariam à estaca zero e Sasuke provavelmente teria um ataque que colocaria a cozinha abaixo e custaria uma nova caixa de ovos, um novo saco de farinha e uma nova bacia entre outras coisas mais.

Além do mais, não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter que começar tudo de novo. A pia já estava cheia de recipientes sujos e eles estavam ficando sem vizinhos para pedir – uma vez que já haviam pego uma bacia de todos em um raio de pelo menos dois quilômetros dali.

Suspirou aliviado assim que o líquido parou de escorrer e Sasuke jogou a casca no lixo.

Aquela havia sido por pouco...

"-Haha, sempre soube que você devia ser confeiteiro e não ninja, teme!" – o Uchiha estreitou os olhos para Naruto, decidindo que o melhor seria ignorá-lo enquanto não terminasse com todos os ovos. Afinal, havia aprendido da pior maneira possível como aquela porcaria podia ser sensível até mesmo à menor colisão.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois todos os quatro ovos haviam sido devidamente utilizados e agora seria necessário partir para o próximo passo.

"-Duas xícaras de farinha de trigo." – falou Kakashi, apontando para o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel que tinha trazido. – "É o que diz aqui."

Foi com curiosidade que observou Naruto encher a xícara e jogá-la dentro da bacia. _Literalmente_, quer dizer, o vidro e tudo...

"-Dobe, dê o fora daqui antes que eu resolva realmente matar você..." – Sasuke cerrou os punhos e empurrou o loiro para o lado, retirando a xícara de dentro da bacia e derrubando a farinha lá dentro enquanto tentava não sujar a mão.

...Se alguém ficasse sabendo que ele estava fazendo aquela idiotice, não responderia por si. Trocou um olhar rápido com o copy ninja que segurava a receita tão logo terminou o que era pedido.

"-Duas xícaras de chá de açúcar."

"-Chá de açúcar?" – Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha. E ele sempre pensou que fazer bolos fosse uma coisa fácil... Vendo agora, perguntava-se se fazer ramen requeria tanto também. Bem... Talvez devesse parar de reclamar sobre o preço já que a coisa toda dava tanto trabalho.

"-Cale a boca." – Sasuke pegou o saco de açúcar. – "Continue." – fez um sinal para Kakashi, que concordou com a cabeça.

"Uma xícara e meia de leite... Uma xícara de chocolate em pó, cem gramas de manteiga sem sal."

"-Como vamos saber se tem cem gramas?" – perguntou o loiro novamente, voltando a arquear uma sobrancelha de repente.

"-Não vamos." – declarou Sasuke, pegando uma colher e colocando o tanto de manteiga que lhe parecia conveniente.

Kakashi fez uma careta, perguntando-se por um instante se algum ser humano sobreviveria depois de comer aquela gororoba... Mal sabia os planos que o Uchiha mais novo tinha para ele.

"-Meia colher de sopa de fermento em pó. Só." – completou, terminando de ler os ingredientes no papel e observando atentamente o moreno derrubar duas colheres cheias de fermento lá dentro.

"-E agora?"

"-Tem que misturar." – declarou, e Sasuke voltou-se para Naruto de repente.

"-Sua vez de fazer algo útil." – entregou uma colher a ele e se afastou até uma distância que julgou ser segura. Kakashi também deu um passo para trás.

"-Ponha no forno por meia hora depois." – avisou o junnin, desaparecendo da mesma maneira que havia chego ali.

Sasuke praguejou qualquer coisa antes de decidir que seria melhor não estar no mesmo ambiente que Naruto quando ele começasse a bater aquela porcaria...

"-Vou estar esperando na sala." – avisou simplesmente, fechando a porta atrás de si bem a tempo de ouvir o outro declarar:

"-Sakura-chan, isso vai ficar uma delícia, to certo!"

_Ah, se ia..._

**ooooo**

A impressão visual não era das melhores, mas não poderia ser tão ruim... Ou poderia? Quer dizer, o bolo estava todo torto e mais parecia uma cadeia de montanhas com tantos altos e baixos e ele também estava um pouco tostado devido ao fato de Naruto tê-lo esquecido um pouco no forno, mas Sakura ia gostar, não?

"-A cobertura deu todo um toque especial." – apontou Kakashi, sorrindo de maneira falsa enquanto analisava o trabalho que os dois haviam feito.

A verdade é que... Estava horrível.

"-Hn."

"-Podemos provar antes de levar, sensei?" – os olhos de Naruto brilhavam, e por instantes o copy ninja pensou que aquela era uma péssima idéia. Aliás, _comer aquilo_ em si lhe parecia uma péssima idéia.

"-Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem?" – o barulho da porta se abrindo e o som doce da voz de Sakura fez com que todos eles se voltassem para trás, e Naruto quase tropeçou no pé da mesa.

"-Sakura-chan!"

"-O que... Estão fazendo? Eu senti cheiro de queimado e no minuto seguinte Tsunade-shishou falou que eu precisava vir vê-los e..." – a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa parou assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura do bolo distorcido sobre o balcão. – "...Um... Bolo?"

"-Ne, Sakura-chan, feliz aniversário!" – e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Naruto já estava pendurado em seu pescoço enquanto ela observava Kakashi sorrir às costas dele.

Então eles tinham lembrado...

"-Feliz aniversário, Sakura." – ele falou, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos enquanto afastava Naruto um pouco. – "Sasuke tem um presente pra você."

"-Mas-"

"-Vamos indo, sim, Naruto?" – Kakashi empurrou o loiro para o lado de fora antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, e sorriu assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

"-Sasuke-kun...?"

"-Hn." – quando a realidade bateu à porta, Sasuke percebeu a cilada que todos aqueles idiotas haviam armado para ele. Sinceramente...?

Suspirou de maneira resignada enquanto lançava um breve olhar para o bolo atrás de si, corando um pouco enquanto ponderava sobre o que fazer. Depois que saísse dali era bom que Kakashi e Naruto estivessem longe o suficiente para que ele não os alcançasse por pelo menos as próximas vinte e quatro horas.

"-É pra mim?" – ela perguntou, apontando para o bolo enquanto se aproximava um pouco, sorrindo de maneira tímida.

Nada de gritos histéricos, nada de tentativas de abraço, nada de movimentos precipitados e nada de chiliques. Ok, onde estava a verdadeira Sakura? Aquela ali com certeza não era a que ele conhecia e...

Parou quando notou que os olhos verdes – que, por mais que odiasse admitir, ele adorava – sempre tão vivos estavam agora marejados de lágrimas. O que diabos ele tinha feito de errado dessa vez?

"-Eu nunca..." – ela parou novamente, sorrindo fraco. – "...A última vez que ganhei um bolo foi quando minha mãe... Foi antes dela..."

E então ele entendeu. Entendeu porque Tsunade havia os dado uma missão tão estúpida e o porque de Sakura ficar sempre tão triste quando seu aniversário chegava... E quando deu por si sua parte mais irracional já havia tomado posse do restante e ele estava a abraçando enquanto ela afundava a cabeça em seu ombro e soluçava baixinho.

"-Sakura?" – afagou-lhe os cabelos levemente, voltando a suspirar... Mas dessa vez estranhamente aliviado. – "Feliz aniversário."

* * *

_Unknown _

_Olá!_

Espero que esse fic tenha ficado bom também... É uma idéia antiga que eu já tinha formada na cabeça – e por mais que eu saiba que tenho que atualizar "Consultas" simplesmente não pude resistir escrever e postar essa...

É isso, vale ressaltar que comentários são sempre bem vindos!

Beijos.


End file.
